Um ano e um dia
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Depois de uma comemoração, Naruto e Hinata acordam na mesma cama...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto inspirou fundo, de olhos fechados. A luz do sol entrava completamente no quarto, demonstrando que a janela não havia sido fechada a noite. Naruto sentia a cabeça latejando. Tentou mexer-se, porém, sentiu um certo desconforto no peito. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando entender o porque do bater de tambores enlouquecidos em sua cabeça.

Ele se levantou lentamente, tentando descobrir da onde veio o desconforto e ao mesmo tempo tentando evitar que a cabeças explodisse. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu aluma firmeza e um levantar parcial, ignorando os desconfortos no corpo ele olhou ao redor da sala e por um instante ele realmente cogitou a hipótese de ter sido atacado durante a noite, tamanho era a bagunça do local.

Suas roupas estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos... Como sua cueca fora parar no abajur, que estava ao lado da poltrona, ao lado da porta? Ele colocou a mão na testa, tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido, quando uma delicada peça de renda negra, o fez parar. O sutiã meia taça, tinha o tamanho de que abrigaria um generoso par de...

Ele respirou fundo. Por favor, ele rezou, por favor não seja verdade o que eu estou começando a achar que... O loiro parou de pensar, quando viu um porta kunais que ele tinha certeza que não era seu.

O loiro em um reflexo de lucidez encarou o peso em cima de si, apenas para se deparar com um tufo de cabelo muito negros, que na sem escuridão do ambiente da dava para divisar o fato dele ser extremamente comprido e de aparência macia.

Naruto inspirou fundo, sentindo o perfume que ela usava. As mãos de Hinata estavam segurando delicadamente seus braços, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Ela ressonava tranquilamente.

Ao ver o perfil da ninja, o loiro apertou os dentes. Engoliu em seco, ao mesmo tempo que a dor de cabeça aumentava.

Kami-sama, o que foi que eu fiz? eu Corrompi a Hina-chan, o Neji vai me matar, o bode velho do pai dela vai me trucidar, eu to morto, mortinho, tão morto, tão fudido...

Os pensamentos do loiro entraram em overdrive sobre todas as possíveis maneira que os Hyuugas poderiam matá-lo quando um pensamento ainda mais assustador lhe cruzou a mente.

E se ela estiver grávida? Eu sou muito novo pra ser pai, vou ter que criar juizo, vou ter de comprar outros suprimentos para a casa que não ramem... Espera bebês comem ramem? Se bebes comerem ramem então eu posso continuar comprando ramem, talvez um ramem especial para bebe...

Naruto parou de pensar, quando Hinata suspirou, ele percebeu os cílios da morena tremerem. Aparentemente, ela estava começando a acordar. As mãos suavemente pousadas nos seus braços, tremeram e Hinata, puxou-as, ainda de olhos fechados, para a cabeça. O loiro apenas conseguia observar a morena, nos primeiros estágios da descoberta da ressaca.

Um gemido de dor, escapou dos lábios dela, que apertou a cabeça, ainda sem ter aberto os olhos. Naruto pigarreou, fazendo que Hinata abrisse os olhos de supetão, mexendo a cabeça para encara-lo.

Um intenso rubor começou a tomar conta do rosto de Hinata, quando ela percebeu que estava em cima de Naruto, que não resistiu a expressão assustada dela.

- Bom-dia Hinata. Dormiu bem?

- Na-Na Naruto? - Hinata arregalou os olhos, enquanto tentava afastar-se de Naruto, que por instinto, aproximou-se dela. Hinata a medida que ia afastando-se, se aproximava perigosamente da beirada da cama. Apenas por que Naruto a segurou, a abraçando, Hinata não caiu no chao, porém, com a extrema proximidade do loiro, a morena, perdeu os sentidos...

Enquanto Naruto se xingava por não ter adivinhado que isso ia acontecer...


	2. Chapter 2

aviso esquecido de ter sido postado

Os personagens da história, salvo os originais, pertencem ao tio Kishimoto.  
A história pertence a Tina Granger e Angel_McFellou  
desejo que todos tenham uma boa leitura, que gostem do trabalho... QUE NÃO HAJA PLÁGIO DA HISTÓRIA... se tiver... DENUNCIEM!  
beijos povo.  
até o proximo capitulo... E se as suas mentes nos quiserem ajudar com os capitulos a serem escritos... Palpites sempre são muito bem vindos!  
tina

capitulo 02

Naruto franziu a testa, enquanto esperava pelo dinheiro do troco. Ele havia decidido, após perceber que Hinata, muito provavelmente desmaiaria novamente se ele estivesse no quarto, enquanto ela estivesse se trocando.

Apesar de não ter exatidão da confusão que se metera, ele tinha certeza que era enorme. Bem, pelo menos da sua parte, a única parte que ele modificaria naquela noite, seria a parte da ressaca... sua cabeça ainda estava explodindo e o fato dele estar comprando a quantidade de remédios em dobro, para ressaca e alguma coisa para eles comerem, demonstrava que ele tinha certeza, que ou Hinata provavelmente estaria como ele ou estaria pior. Afinal, ela não tivera Jiraya como mestre...

O loiro sorriu brevemente. Ao lado de Jiraya ele tivera diversas experiencias, especialmente a primeira ressaca. E por já ter vivido isso, ele sabia que sobreviveria.

Quando o loiro entrou em casa esperando encontrar a morena vestida e agoniando na dor da ressaca, ele ficou surpresou a ao encontrar uma casa vazia, e incrivelmente arrumada. A surpresa foi tal que ele não sabia dizer se estava mais surpreso por Hinata ter fugido ou se por ela ter arrumado a zona que estava sua casa antes disso.

Ele levou alguns minutos ainda para decidir se ia atrás dela para esclarecer a história ou se ia atrás dela para lhe dar um pedaço da própria mente por ter fugindo, decidindo que não importava muito o motivo sobre o qual ir atrás dela e que ele só deveria ir, naruto se virou para a cozinha para deixar os suprimentos quando a coisa mais bizarra aconteceu.

Naruto notou o chao tremendo. Quando ele olhou em volta, arregalou os olhos. As portas do armario batiam sozinhas, as gavetas abriam-se e fechavam-se... ele precisou desviar-se da porta da geladeira, para não levar uma pancada no braço esquerdo, em seguida desviou-se de uma porta do armário, que estava na altura da sua cabeça.

Enquanto se desviava das portas, ele acabou por sair da casa com o coração aos pulos. Quando estava fora, o tapete que estava colocado de forma, que um pouco estivesse dentro da casa, começou a mexer-se, como se fosse uma língua, que recolheu-se, depois de alguns segundos.

Naruto hesitando, estendeu a mão para a fechadura, que subitamente desapareceu.

EI! - Ele gritou, estupefato.

Hinata ainda não entendia o que acontecera, a ultima coisa de que ela lembrava era de ter terminado a missão com sucesso, entregado o relatório a Hokage e então saído com os companheiros de missão para comemorar fora de Konoha, que o loiro que possuía seu coração estava entre os colegas foi só mais um incentivo, ela se lembrava do time indo para um bar e de todos bebendo, e então mais nada, tudo eram só borrões e flashs sem sentido, e então ela acordara na cama do Uzumaki, desmaiara e quando acordara novamente vira o bilhete dizendo que ele fora comprar remédios e suprimentos e também para lhe dar alguma privacidade para ela se vestir e que voltava logo.

Ela não pensara duas vezes, em se vestir o mais rápido possível, mas quando viu a bagunça do comodo e cogitando que fora ela que ajudara a criar tal pandemônio ela se moveu rapidamente arrumando e organizando tudo, e quando ouvira o loiro se aproximando da porta fugiu pela janela não querendo encarar as consequências do que fizera naquele momento.

Enquanto ela fazia o caminho para sua casa, tentava não pensar no que havia acontecido na casa de Naruto. Na razão pela qual ela estava sem roupas... E ela desconfiava que Naruto estava assim também, apesar de só ter visto seu peito nu.

E ela só podia imaginar um motivo...

Que a fazia ruborizar-se intensamente. Ela parou botando a mão no peito. Ela estava com o coração disparado. Fechando os olhos, ela lembrou-se da expressão de Naruto quando ela havia acordado. Se ela tivesse tido um pouco mais de coragem, talvez... Talvez... Hinata suspirou.

Provavelmente Naruto apenas tentaria consertar algo que já não tinha mais conserto.

Quando viu os muros que circundavam as casas de seu clã, Hinata deu um triste sorriso. Ela queria apenas, no momento, tomar um banho, tomar uma aspirina e tentar dormir mais um pouco. Quem sabe assim, ela conseguisse botar um pouco de ordem nos seus pensamentos.

Quando estava a alguns centímetros de entrar pelos portões, eles simplesmente fecharam-se.

A Morena se aproximou dos portão e tentou abri-los,mas eles continuavam a cuspir sua chave, frustada, com dor de cabeça e pensando que uma das crianças deveria estar lhe pregando uma peça, Hinata tentou ir pelo caminho mais simples e simplesmente pular o muro, mas de uma maneiro bizarra quanto mais ela subia mais ele crecia até que em determinado momento com se estivesse cansado de crescer o muro criou mão que a jogaram de volta ao chão, e com se a situação não pudesse ficar ainda mais estranha, o muru voltou ao normal e na pedro solida que o mantinha apareceram as seguintes palavras:

" Residencia dos Hyuuga, aqui dentro só Hyuugas são permitidos favor se afastar."

Hinata observou aquelas palavras, por alguns segundos, antes de balançar a cabeça.

– O que está acontecendo? - questionou-se, encarando o portão, sem entender nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Neji tocou o ombro da prima, após te-la chamado por várias vezes.

- Hinata-sama, você não vai entrar? Onde passou a noite?

Um momento de panico atravessou a morena e só seus muitos anos de pratica da arte Shinnobi a impediram de demostrar isso a seu primo, e em um pensamento de um atmo de segundo, ele decidiu por dar apenas parte da resposta requerida optando pela verdade quando ela sabia que Neji veria a mentira com muita facilidade.

Ela explicou rezando que seu primo não questionasse mais sobre a comemoração e demonstrando sua incapacidade de entrar nos bairros, mais como uma distração do que por uma necessidade real, deste.

Quando o portão fechou na cara de Hinata, pela terceira vez, pois Neji os abrira, todas as vezes, o moreno ficou zangado, pela óbvia brincadeira que alguém fazia com a futura líder do clã.

- Isso é uma total falta de respeito!

- Nii-san, eu não sei...

Byakugan! - Neji ativou a linhagem sanguínea, verificando que os muros, o portão estavam normais. Pediu para que a prima entrasse pelos portões... Bastou para ela se aproximar, que uma linha vermelha, como um rastilho de polvora, percorreu todo o contorno dos portões... Mini explosões de chackra ocorreram, até a maior aconteceu onde Hinata estava, que fez a morena recuar.

Um ano e um dia

Naruto não se conformava, a mais de meia hora ele estava tentando entrar em seu apartamento mais tudo que conseguia era sua casa mostrando a linguá para ele, usando seus tapetes e lençóis, ele tinha até mesmo tentado destruir uma das pareces, mas ela apenas se regenerou antes que ele pudesse avançar lhe fez um gesto feio e mostrou as palavra idiota não são autorizados nessa residencia, pouco antes de sua porta cuspir um pacotinho de ramem nele.

Aquilo havia sido a gota d´água. Depois de bufar, Naruto fez um clone e fez uma bola de chakra, aplicando um rasengan na porta... que apenas lhe mandou para o meio da rua. O loiro soltou um grito de frustração, enquanto se levantava. Naruto teve uma ideia, que achou que funcionaria, de tão idiota que era.

Tentou entrar pela janela, que se fechou, segundos antes dele entrar, fazendo-o bater com a cara na veneziana. Naruto acabou por cair sentado, como um saco de batatas. Ele bufou, fechando os olhos com força. As risadas do povo em geral, fizeram que ele abrisse os olhos, arregalando-os perante o novo recado, que estava em um vermelho vivo ¨Além de idiota é analfabeto? Aqui não entram idiotas!"

Sem saber mais o que fazer o loiro foi para o único lugar que ele sabia alguém talvez fosse ajuda-lo (depois de provavelmente rir da cara dele e lhe dar uns cascudos), ele foi direto para o escritório da Hokage, invadindo o local apesar dos recados de que a Hokage estava ocupada.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando escutou a porta ser aberta, com o maior barulho possível, Hinata assim como todos os que estavam na sala da hokage, virou-se para ela. Ao avistar Naruto, seu rosto imediatamente ficou corado e ela desviou o olhar para o chão, não sem não conseguir reparar que a camiseta que ele usava, embora não estivesse colada ao corpo, não escondia nenhum pouco os músculos do peito do loiro, que ela vira pela manhã.

Fechou as mãos, quando uma sensação diferente nelas, as fez olhar. No momento, ela sentia como se estivesse passando suas mãos em algo sólido, quente, largo... Corou ainda mais, com a súbita visão que teve de si mesma, sentada nas pernas de Naruto, enquanto passava as mãos pelo peito do loiro, que sorria plenamente satisfeito.

A morena muito envergonhada sem ter certeza se era uma fantasia ou um sonho acordada imediatamente desmaiou, apenas irritando mais a Hokage que ja não estava de muito bom humor aquela manhã e como consequência fazendo o dito loiro entrometido ser lançado do outro lado da vila antes mesmo de pronunciar uma única palavra.

Neji pegou a prima antes que ela caísse no chão, levou-a até um sofá em um canto do escritório da hokage. Após ver a Hyuuga acomodada, Tsunade estava voltando para a sua mesa, quando parou e virou-se para Neji.

– Quem a sua prima disse que estava na missão que voltaram ontem?

– Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Naruto e...

Tsunade virou-se para Shizune.

– Traga todos imediatamente aqui.

– A senhora acabou de expulsar Naruto daqui! - Shizune apontou o óbvio para receber um olhar fulminante de Tsunade.

– E você vai ser a próxima se não o trouxer rápido! - Tsunade berrou, fazendo que Shizune disparasse porta afora. A hokage balançou a cabeça. Pela descrição que Neji e Hinata faziam do que acontecia nos portões do clã Hyuuga, a loira desconfiava que poderia saber qual o jutsu havia sido utilizado.

Se Naruto também estivesse sendo expulso da sua casa... O maior sonho de Kushina Uzumaki estaria sendo realizado... Ao mesmo tempo que o pior pesadelo de Hiashi Hyuuga se tornava realidade.

nota das autoras- povo... se voces leram ate aqui e não entenderam, não se preocupem... No proximo, algumas revelaçoes vao fazer uma certa morta gargalhar do túmulo... e fazer o Hiashi arrancar os cabelos! kkkkk

beijos povo!


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA IMPORTANTE - Não sei se vocês acham importante ou não, mas gostaríamos de avisar que essa fic é nossa. Estamos escrevendo ela, porém, a idéia central dela, foi dada por outra pessoa, que não quer crédito ou reconha ecimento. então, por favor, nada de denunciar a fic por plágio ok povo?

beijos

Tina e Angel


End file.
